charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasmine
NOTE: If you are wanting to know why you cannot edit this page is because it has been protected from Vandalism, you will be able to edit it once it's date expires. Princess Jasmine is the deutaragonist of Disney's 31st animated film "Aladdin." She is the sixth official Disney Princess in the franchise. Background Jasmine is the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah and his late wife, residing in the kingdom's lavished palace alongside her father and loyal pet tiger, Rajah, whom she found years before the events of the film. She believed him to be a spiritual gift from her mother, who would tell her stories about the "star tiger" named Rajah. It is revealed in the book Tales from Agrabah ''that, whenever Jasmine would long for her mother, she would sit on her balcony and stargaze for a period of time. Because of her status as a princess, Jasmine was unfortunately forbidden to ever leave the palace walls, spending her life sheltered within the confines of the royal home. She often felt suffocated by the laws of her kingdom, which restricted her from socializing with her subjects and forced her to constantly meeting suitors to possibly arrange marriages. This situation ultimately prevented Jasmine from making any connections, as she had never had any real friends (aside from Rajah), and left her with the desire to see the world and experience life outside of being a sheltered princess, which would eventually result in meeting Aladdin. Personality Jasmine is introduced as feisty and no-nonsense, with zero tolerance for anyone that belittles her. She initially rejected her role as a princess because of the unethical requirements that comes with the role, including being forced to remain within the palace at all times, forced to marry for political gain rather than love, and treated treated as a tool rather than her own person. After gaining her independence by the end of ''Aladdin, Jasmine is shown to be very much ruler of Agrabah alongside her father, as opposed to merely sitting around on the sidelines. She takes part in most of the political disputes and garners an amount of respect equal to her father. Strong-willed and defiant, Jasmine is not afraid to speak her mind, nor will she hesitate to stand up for what she believes is right. Her open resentment towards Agrabah's outdated laws, and her belief that people should be judged solely by their character rather than their background, shows that she is progressive. This mentality allowed her to see the goodness in Aladdin, despite his background as a street urchin. In "Garden of Evil", she was able to see the humanity in the plant creature Arbutus, whereas others assumed that he was a soulless monster. However, Jasmine's attitude often put her at odds with her father and other members of the elite, who were content with following the status quo and expressed frustration with her refusal to do the same. She has been something of an outcast amongst royalty as a result, so she developed a standoffish nature and sometimes acts incredibly stubborn as a defense mechanism. More comically, siccing Rajah on those who annoy her is another defense mechanism that she is infamous for. While the movie focuses on Jasmine's goal to achieve individuality, the television series explores her outstanding devotion to her kingdom and people. In "Bad Mood Rising", Jasmine explains that she rules under the philosophy that, "A princess knows the needs of the people outweigh her own". Following that belief, she risked her life for Agrabah on numerous occasions: In the original Aladdin, despite not being a fighter yet, she was quick to aid Aladdin in the final battle against sorcerer Jafar by grabbing hold of the latter's snake staff. When her kingdom was terrorized in "Armored and Dangerous", she leaped into battle, with only Carpet by her side, to defend her people from Dominus Tusk's wrath. In "The Ethereal", she sacrificed her life to save a child's life, which in turn saved Agrabah from destruction at the hands of the Ethereal. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Jasmine attempts to contribute to Agrabah in ways that don't include flaunting her status as a princess - such as volunteering in schools or hospitals. Being aware of her sex appeal and the effect that it has on others, Jasmine is notorious for flaunting her assets to gain the trust of her enemies, only to betray and/or humiliate them when the time is right. A prominent example of this occured when Jafar took over Agrabah; when Aladdin tried to steal back the lamp, she took advantage of Jafar's lust for her by pretending to be madly in love with him, so to cover for Aladdin. Another example is when Aladdin appeared on her balcony in attempt to woo her; she used her sex appeal and flirting gestures to make Aladdin think he was making progress, only to shatter his hope and embarrass him. Despite her cunning, Jasmine can sometimes be too fussy and act without thinking things through. She was willing to leave the palace without knowing the difference in customs between royalty and commoners; this is shown by her donating an apple to a child and being confused when the vendor demanded that she pay for it. In "Do the Rat Thing", she took offense when Aladdin declared that she didn't know what it's like to be a "street rat", despite the fact that he was right. Physical Appearance Jasmine is a very beautiful and voluptuous young woman with medium skin and long, lustrous black hair, big dark brown eyes, and a distinct hourglass figure. She normally wears her black hair in a ponytail, held together by 2 light blue bands. She normally wears a light blue, cropped tube top revealing her midriff and her navel with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, allowing her figure to be shown, and matching pants along with blue shoes. For formal occasions, she has a purple outfit that covers more of her skin and a hair accessory. When Jafar takes control of Agrabah for a short while, he makes Jasmine wear a red outfit with several golden accessories, such as a snake bracelet and gold earrings. Jafar later creates a gold crown for Jasmine from her shackles when he decides to make her his queen. When Mirage tricks her into using a fake beauty potion, she begins turning into a lamia-like monster. Happening in steps, her legs transform into a tail, then all but her head is transformed into a humanoid reptilian body (arms still existing) with poisonous quills on her tail and red eyes with yellow slits. Finally, her hair turns into a cobra hood with her ears missing and patterns inside it that resemble her earrings. Trivia * While Jasmine is the sixth member of the Disney Princesses, she is also the first non-white princess and also the first not to be from Europe. Gallery Princess-Jasmine-princess-jasmine-22284262-1000-800.jpg Jazmín.21.png Picture1wed.png JasmineRedesign.png Jasmine1 1.jpg Jasmine-disney-princess.jpg Jasmine sitting pose.jpg Jasmine with rajah.png Jasmine render.png Jas.png DP-Jasmine.jpg Jamsine-princess-disney.jpg Download (177).jpg Au character disneyprincess jasmine nr b48d45d6.jpeg Character princess jasmine 7da1e27a.jpg 7d87a9292e75c04269ed3ecf03873ac1--princess-jasmine-costume-disney-princess-jasmine.jpg Xmas jasmine 01.jpg Jasmine Ballerina.png Jasmine al.png Jasmine 15.png Jasmine 11.jpg Jas in gold.png 2Dand3DPrincesses.png 12OfficialPrincesses.png Ralph Breaks the Internet 142.png Ralph Breaks The Internet 57.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 133.png Unnamed.png PrincessCatHeader 1920x716.jpg Princess-jasmine-clipart-rajah-230908-4306775.jpg Jan1d.gif D5c451352e6b8ae534f74f3c6e22b8ca.jpg D6vhcmd-12a8834c-a5ff-4788-a73f-78f9f02bc2cb.png 104747277-princess-jasmine-posing-illustration-blue-dress-fairytale-cartoon.jpg 104747273-princess-jasmine-head-illustration-blue-dress-fairytale-cartoon.jpg 104747274-princess-jasmine-dacing-illustration-blue-dress-fairytale-cartoon.jpg Jasminefathead.jpg JasmineChristmas.png Imagers44.jpg Images (1).png 259-2590161 princess-jasmine-and-aladdin-riding-on-the-magic.png A44470aefd46ec0c2b43d6c30f10a679.jpg jasmine_winter.gif jasmine-christmas.png Dp new group pic.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Arabian characters Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Aladdin characters Category:Disney characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Heroines Category:Black haired characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Deutaragonists Category:Singing characters Category:1990s characters Category:Teenagers Category:Book characters Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Femme fatale Category:Lovers Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters who disguise themselves Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Television characters Category:Movie characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Girly girls Category:Damsels out of Distress Category:Feminists Category:Fairytale characters Category:World Adventurers characters Category:Characters voiced by Lea Salonga Category:Indo-European characters Category:Brutes Category:Warriors Category:Amazons Category:PNG characters Category:Infobox pages Category:Protected pages Category:Loyal characters